wamrsmootherfandomcom-20200214-history
Snippy
Snippy is a main character in Wamr Smoother (Shingeki no Smoother) series. Appearance Snippy is a blue eyes white dragon with blonde hair. She usually looks like a normal girl, but occasionally becomes a personification of lust, especially in the presence of Gigi . Personality Snippy's initial personality depends on who she is talking to. When meeting Wamr Smoother, she behaved as a stone cold criminal ready to kill. When meeting the bronies, she took on the persona of Fluttershy from the hit series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. However, in reality Snippy is a funny girl who likes to have a good time. She loves horror and hot Youtubers. History The origins of Snippy remain largely a mustery, but they were probably born and raised to be an elitist of Tumblr and to raise hordes of followers to fuck with everyone and troll people. Boobah Game Snippy was first spotted as a canon username in a Boobah Dinner game where they were Mahiru. They attempted to ship with Zumbah, who suddenly began asking them for personal information, creeping them out extraoridarily fast. Their partner in crime, and or night time roommate, Nanami, was actually Gigi. During this, Gigi and Snippy would bond over the entire course of Snippy being molested through words, while the rest of the Wamr Smoother crew would continue to believe that Snippy hated all of them. Chat Snippy then joined the first chat, being a somewhat active participant, and would later on come to tell everyone to "die" whenever they greeted each other. This even further confirmed the Wamr Smoother crew's beliefs that Snippy hated them, and was out to massacre them just like Hitler massacred the Jews. Snippy would keep residing in the chat, practicing this "die" sort of thing. Snippy doesn't actually hate us Sometime between 420 BC and 11037 (modern day) to when Gigi's smoother finally becomes Wamr, Snippy was spotted in the gay teens chat as Oogami, and Lily and Zippy simultaneously freaked the fuck out. Snippy tried to quickly conceal their identity but was confirmed to be a fucking gay loser, and then everyone realized Snippy was actually not an elitist when they revealed their follower count. Then, Lily added Snippy to the Wamr Smoother chat, where Snippy talks quite often, and sometimes, even tells people to die. Haha, what a kidder! Club Penguin On the 9th of October it was revealed that Snippy is a fucking hacker at Bean Counters but sucks at Sled Racing and is triggered by Pizzatron 3000. They were owned by Lily in the Fire Dojo game, second round, and every round of Sled Racing, and also Mancala. Haha, no win Snippy! Miranda "it starts with n" ''- Snippy ''"MIRANDA" - Zippy Also on the 9th of October a fucking mute girl and a fucking trains girl had a voice call with Lily. Snippy then decided to fucking troll on Zippy (you mad bro?) with their sexy seductive voice. Zippy would then freak the fuck out, expecting Snippy to emerge anytime with a Morgan Freeman voice, exclaiming "YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D." The voice call was fun, however, and it was confirmed that Zippy can't actually type anything correctly, because they are a "good speller" and "do nut care." Zippy was also confirmed to talk with large noises of breathing and noises of them being tied up, as in, "mm-mmmm-m." Relationships Gigi Snippy is very fond of Gigi, and has stated that Gigi is her "favorite." Whatever teh fuck that means, lolz XD. They have a caring relationship and Gigi thinks that Snippy is swaggin' rocker' pretty' funky. Everyone Else Thought that Snippy hated them. Lily Thought that Snippy hated her. But then they gamed on Club Penguin. Also, talked on gay teens chat. Bless these websites. If you ever think someone hates you, game with them on club penguin and beat them at sled racing and the dojo games a few times. It's sure to make your relationship tighter. Tiffany Tiffany and Snippy are friends after Snippy was revealed to not be an elitist (or are they?). They played together on Club Penguin and it brought them together. All hail Club Penguin! Quotes *"Boy, do I love chicken strips. Sometimes, when I'm home alone, I'll take some chicken strips fresh out of the oven and rub them in my scalp. It doesn't do much for my hair health, but I like the way they feel running through my strands of hair. The flakey coating, smooth white meat, and warmth. Yum" *"hi" "YOU'RE TEARING THIS FAMILY APART" *"Dad I need club penguin membership" *"Die" Trivia *Snippy loves trolling, and pwning n00bz. *Snippy loved ToonTown. *Snippy's voice sounds like a veggie. *Snippy's real name is Miranda. *Snippy once fought an entire country